Targeted
by celticgothhardy
Summary: This is a short prequel to Normal Kidnapping? It will help with the knowledge later for the sequel. And there's a small game inside. He he.


Hello, again. Before I get to the sequel of Normal Kidnapping? I decided for a prequel. I'm figuring it may help with the telling of the sequel and explain what's probably going on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. Otherwise, **certain** people would be on the show this season.

* * *

_Three months before the Ridge Facility_

"Mr. Queen, I just need you to sign these papers and the action will be complete," the lawyer told the man sitting at the desk. Oliver Queen, sitting at the desk of his office in the Queen Tower, took the papers the lawyer was holding out and signed them. He went back to studying the computer at his desk while fixing the forest green tie he had chosen to wear today.

"Are we all set on the paperwork?" he questioned, not turning his head away.

"I'll file it at the hall along with the papers of the neighborhood that you're buying."

"Make sure it's sealed. I don't want anyone getting access unless they have a warrant."

"Of course, Mr. Queen." He left and was in the elevator before he even started thinking about the papers. The neighborhood was business; they were planning on destroying the houses there and replacing them with eco-friendly houses. That was everyday to him. The other papers had him thinking. "What would he need with guardianship papers?" he thought. His eyes wondered to the briefcase that now held those papers. His profession manner was about to be sidetracked by curiosity. He shook his head and kept it on the business side of things. "That's Mr. Queen's business, not mine."

--

Oliver was going over the latest recon photos of potential 33.1 targets when his cell phone started ringing. "Queen," he answered.

"Mr. Queen, this is Detective Don Flack with the Metropolis Police Department."

"What can I do for the police?"

"There was a break in at City Hall and your file was the only item that was of interest to the perp."

"What file?"

"Guardianship file for Bart Allen." At this, Oliver had the instinct feeling to check on Bart. He held the phone to his ear as the detective rattled off questions that Oliver was used to.

_Do you have any enemies? _Of course, what business person doesn't?

_Does Bart have any enemies? _Bart was a kid on the street; he made a few enemies for the things he had to do to survive.

_Would any of your or Bart's enemies have the capacity to come after you or Bart? _I'm not sure; several people have lost several million when I exposed the fraud scheme one of the shareholders had. They could have the capacity.

Oliver reached Bart's door and he opened it slowly. Bart was laying on the floor, a video game going and the TV loud enough for Oliver to excuse himself. He turned off the TV and game. Bart didn't wake when Oliver brought him up and into his bed. He made sure he was covered before walking out of the room.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Queen." Detective Flack ended. Oliver reasoned that he'll figure out what was going on tomorrow when Bart was out of the way.

--

"So, Ollie, since I have the requirements of a senior halfway through senior year," Bart started.

"No," he answered, pouring himself a cup of coffee. This was the same argument they have had for the last five weeks. Bart wanted to hang out with people his age. He like the guys in the league, but it wasn't a great way to pick up girls, which he has never told Oliver because it would reinforce the no.

"I don't get it. Shouldn't I have the same experience of every kid graduating by having the cap, gown and cap throwing?"

"You are also younger than most seniors; you have more responsibilities than seniors. How are you going to explain the leaving during the middle of the day but being able to keep up with the rest of the class?"

"I got it!" he said, struggling to talk around the food he had in his mouth, "I have a friend in the hospital for cancer and every time they have a scare, they call me because I want to be with this person when they die."

"Think of that yourself? Because I heard Victor using it as the excuse for the college classes he leaves when we call him up."

Bart glared at him. "Not funny. Not funny." He continued eating until he felt full (which took three bagel sandwiches loaded with two eggs, cheese and tomato slices, lettuce leaves and three slices of bacon each) and then went to the library to study for the test his tutor had coming up.

Oliver made his way down to the computer room, where Victor was uploading information on 33.1 "Victor," he said, giving him notice he was there, but not telling him anything yet.

"Oliver, I'm getting reports about a facility down in Central America. I can't pinpoint the country yet."

"I need you to take on a side project."

"What?"

"I need you to break into the Metropolis Police Department computers and see if they have uploaded any fingerprints from a break-in at City Hall last night."

"Any special reason?"

"The person only messed with the guardianship papers I had filed for Bart. I want to know if it's related to Luthor or something else all together."

"Got it." Victor started up one of the side computers and started hacking into the system of the MPD. Oliver watched the 33.1 uploading while Victor continued. He saw an area that was getting brighter when Victor brought his attention to the other computer. "They uploaded the fingerprints and I scanned them through our combined database. Match came to a Randall Ion. Do you know him?"

"Can't place him at this time."

* * *

Okay, so I'm having fun with names.

And if anyone can guess where I got the names, you get the mention. If you get one of them, you'll be on the list for that name. If you get both, bold and a sentence. (I don't know how to do gifts and if it requires money, please remember I'm a kid in college.)

**Okay, what did you do?**

What? You can't figure it out. (Oh, and one of the names come from a TV show that I don't own either. There would be serious ramifications if I did.)

Answer in the sequel.


End file.
